Search for Believers 2
by Sapphira Volkov
Summary: Everything has returned to normal for the Shadowhunter crew, but it's kinda hard to stay that way! Sapphira is having flashbacks, and there's someone new threatening the Mundies. Can they stop Daniel before it's too late? And where do Brandon's loyalties really lie?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! Guys, I'm so happy. Everybody say hello to HP-TMI-TS, who's my collaborator. Im so happy with her! She shared Search for Believers with the TMI community on Google+. Today, I go on my Gmail, and I saw NINE requests for more from Google+ers. Now, here it is!**

Jenny frowned as she finished the Fanfiction, Search for Believers. It was intriguing, to say the least. Everything had been carefully calculated. The way that Anna had been related to Sebastian, how Brandon had fallen in love with Sapphira. Everything was taken into account. And yet...

Suddenly she whirled toward the window. She could have sworn that for a second, there had been someone's face pressed against the glass. It had been a nice face too; pale and delicately structured and black haired.

"Holy shit..." She put a hand over her frantically beating heart. "It's not real. It's not real. Is it real?" She was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Go downstairs." The voice was cool, collected, professional, and undoubtedly masculine. Jenny frowned.

"Who is this?"

"Go downstairs, or you will regret disobeying." She glanced out the window, toward her porch. She couldn't see anyone.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm going to tell you one more time before there will be consequences. Go downstairs. If you're not downstairs in thirty seconds, you will be sorry. Twenty-nine." Jenny sighed, then stood. "Twenty-eight. Twenty-seven."

"I'm coming." The voice stopped counting. She ran down the stairs, pausing at the front door. "Now what?" There was a small laugh. It took a moment before she realized it wasn't coming from the phone.

"Now we have fun." Someone grabbed her from behind, tying her hands behind her. She kicked out, feeling her bare foot connect, but the man just laughed. "You'll have to do better."

"Help me! Someone help!" The man reached in front of her and pressed a cloth to her mouth and nose. Oh, no. Jenny knew what was coming. She tried to squirm away, but her lungs were already screaming for oxygen. Jenny could feel her body shutting down, and her last thought was, Beat the chloroform, only to have my brain knock me out instead. Then the world went black.

o(^_^)o

Daniel smiled as he looked down at the girl. He had to hand it to the mundies; they really put up a fight. His lip curled as his thoughts flashed back to the last girl he tried to kidnap. Auburn hair, bright red dress, gold jewelry. She had gotten him killed. Still, he was better for it; he could see that now. All he had to do was find his partner...

o(^_^)o

Sapphira smiled and shoved Brandon off her.

"Nope. Still waiting." Brandon frowned and rolled to his feet, his hair mussed adorably, and stuck out his bottom lip.

"But I want to."

"Too bad." His frown deepened, and jumped onto the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Please?"

"No. And get your hand out of my shirt." He frowned.

"Oversensitive prude."

"Hormonal pervert."

"No fair!"

"It's very fair. I'm a prude, you're a pervert. Just because you can't think of any other words for what I am, doesn't mean that it's unfair." As she spoke, she heard a slight buzzing. "Hang on." Rolling sideways, she slid into a crouch on the floor and began rooting around under the bed. "Here it is!" Brandon frowned.

"What?"

"Dimka's cell phone." She picked up and smiled. "Hello?"

"Dimitri?" A smooth male voice answered, unrecognizable, and yet somehow oddly familiar. "We have a bit of a situation. Come to the Institute." Sapphira frowned and glanced at her bookshelf.

"Um, excuse me? Who are you?" The voice paused.

"Who are you?"

"I asked first, Jackass. Who is this?" The line paused, then one word came through.

"Shit." The line went dead. Sapphira scowled and looked at the caller ID, then froze at the display. Jace Lightwood.

"Holy crap." Brandon wrapped his arms around her and looked at the phone over her shoulder, then stiffened.

"The idiot." He started to pull away, but Sapphira grabbed his arm and yanked him to the floor, sitting directly on his chest.

"What's going on, Brandon? What do you know that you're not telling me?" Suddenly she felt a searing pain in her skull, and the world around her went silent as colors, noises and sounds bombarded her from the inside. She saw a party with so many odd people, and one in particular with yellow-green cat eyes... She saw Brandon, bleeding on the sidewalk with a knife in his chest... She saw herself, sitting at a breakfast table with maybe fifteen people, only half of which she recognized… Then she saw a boy with white blonde hair standing in front of her, hugging a girl with the same hair.

"Sapphira? What's wrong?" Her eyes snapped open, and she hazily registered Brandon holding her.

"Something's happening. Where's Dimitri?" Brandon frowned.

"Hang on." He set her down on the bed and dialed a number on Dimitri's cell. "It's me. She just had some sort of brain attack... I don't care. Something's wrong... You can't just decide one day not to help your friends because it's against the fucking Law!" There was a pause, and Brandon sighed. "Okay. I'll keep her here. Come as quickly as possible." As soon as he hung up, she pounced.

"What the hell was that?" He shrugged and lay down next to her.

"Nothing." Sapphira tried to sit up, but he rolled over and pinned her down. "Where do you think you're going?" She tried to throw a punch, but he caught her fist and pulled it behind her back, pinning it with their combined weight.

"Get off me, Brandon!" He shook his head, his long black hair falling into his eyes.

"No can do, señorita." He leaned forward and kissed her. "Now can we-"

"No!" He sighed.

"Fine. But I'm only listening because I'm a good boy."

"No, you're listening because I wear the pants in the relationship. Now get up." He shook his head and leaned in again, and at the last second, she leaned forward and bit his lip, hard.

"Ow!" Reeling backward, he fell off the bed as Sapphira bucked underneath him.

"Nice of you to stop by." As she got up, she dumped her horse patterned throw cover over him, knowing that he would get tangled in it. As she rolled off the bed, landing automatically in a crouch, the door burst open, and a boy with golden hair came in. She stopped short as he turned his tawny gaze on her, then Brandon. Then, unexpectedly, he started to laugh.

"I always knew you were hyperactive, but I never would have expected you to be able to do so much in so short an amount of time." Sapphira put a hand to her head as visions of this boy swam through her head. His eyes were directly in front of hers, their lips locked, and a feeling of surprise and disgust flooded her body. He was smirking at her in an unfamiliar kitchen as she pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven. He was standing across from where she was being held by a boy, her arms pinned behind her. He was looking over her shoulder at a picture of Alex Pettyfer, who looked exactly like him. Suddenly everything made sense.

"Jace?" His smirk widened into a grin.

"You remember me." He picked her up by the waist and twirled her around like a little girl. "What did you see?" She scowled, and he backed up involuntarily.

"You kissed me?" Jace shook his head wildly.

"I was leaning over to get a better look, and you popped up."

"The only place you could have been looking at from that angle was down my shirt! What the hell?" Jace shook his head.

"I'm not that desperate. Do you remember why you met me?" Sapphira reached into her mind, but found nothing.

"N-no. Nothing." Jace frowned. "Why exactly did I-"

"That's confidential." Brandon disentangled himself from her throw cover. As she glanced toward him, a new onslaught of images flew through her brain. She was pinned down on a bed, his face inches from hers, but his expression was anything but benevolent; he was bound to a chair, smirking as she pleaded with him for something; he was flying them over New York, pointing out Chinatown.

"... Sapphira!" She jerked back as Brandon took her arm.

"What the fuck... Get away from me!" Brandon stopped short, anger and hurt written across his featured, just as the door opened.

"Sapphira-" A little girl of about twelve walked in. She looked exactly like Sapphira, except younger. She glanced once at Brandon, then her gaze went straight to Jace. "Oh my god! He looks like Jace!"

"Why do you think I haven't murdered him yet?" Jace frowned.

"Who exactly is this?" Sapphira sighed.

"Hodskindoodles, get out! How many times do I have to ask you to knock?" Her sister grinned.

"Once, then once a day to reinforce it." Jace snorted.

"Yup. This is definitely your sister."

"Shut up!" Sapphira sat down on her bed, sobs wracking her body. Her little sister punched him. He winced, just to make her feel better.

"You just gave her a meltdown. What'd you do?" She paused. "Are you Brandon's boyfriend?" Brandon gagged.

"I'm not gay!"

"You will be when she breaks up with you. At least, according to all her friends. Embrace your new sexuality!" Sapphira grabbed her sister's wrists in one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

"Hodskindoodles, shut up." Then she let go and rubbed her hand on her sister's sweatshirt. "And don't lick me. Get out!" Her sister ran out, giggling. "That girl is going to kill me one day." Brandon moved toward her, but she backed away simultaneously. "What's going on?" She turned to her boyfriend and shook her head. "Who are you?" Brandon looked hurt.

"Sapphira..."

"Who are you," she repeated, her tone steely. "Why do I suddenly remember knowing you from before I met you? And what's he doing here?" She jerked her head toward Jace. "I'm remembering things that never even happened." Jace and Brandon exchanged a look. Jace scowled.

"As much as I hate to say it, she has to go to the Institute." Sapphira backed up.

"Whoa, wait. I'm not going anywhere. Can we say hello to math test tomorrow?" Jace rolled his eyes.

"Mundies. They all don't seem to realize that they don't have a choice." Brandon opened his mouth as if to object, then closed it. Sapphira crossed her arms.

"Bite me."

"You really don't want to get me angry."

"Wanna bet, Goldilocks?" At that, Jace launched himself at her. They tumbled across the floor together until Jace landed on top, both of her wrists in one hand and the other covering her mouth.

"Last chance to leave on your own two feet." Sapphira scoffed and tried to jerk away. "Your problem." He released her mouth and hauled her upright.

"Let me go, asshole!" Jace sighed.

"Sapphira, we all know you're unhappy. Just shut up and calm down." The door opened, and Sapphira's little sister walked in.

"Sapphira, can I- what are you doing?!" Jace smiled at her.

"Annoying Sapphira."

"No, they're trying to kidnap me!" She tried to pull away, but her sister was already grinning.

"Well, if you're going to keep her busy..." She pulled a book of her sister's shelf and turned on the iHome. "Have fun!" Sapphira narrowed her eyes at Jace's expression; he looked like a child at Christmas.

"I love your sister."

"That makes one of us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay, we've got limited time, since my turn on the computer is up, so let's make the most of it, shall we?**

Jenny awoke tied to a tree, sore and groggy. There was a gag in her mouth; even if she could dredge up enough energy for speech, it would be impossible for people to hear her. There was a piece of paper in her hands. She couldn't quite see it, but she figured it must be important if her captor had given it to her. Judging by the fact that the moon was in the center of the sky, it was just about midnight. Unless there was anyone patrolling the park, she would be stuck there until the early-morning joggers arrived. Great. Sighing, she went limp against the ropes. There was nothing to do but wait.

o(+_+)o

Anna and Rhys were kissing in the Institute's pews when Jace came in, dragging someone in front of him. Rhys stood and squinted at the brown-haired figure.

"Let go of me, Jackass!" Anna grinned.

"Sapphira!"

o(+_+)o

Sapphira turned at the sound of her name, her eyes meeting those of a white-haired girl across the church. She collapsed as she saw the girl lying unconscious on a bed, covering her face with a pillow, crying and running from Jace, hugging the white haired boy. As she came back to earth, she saw the girl lean over her, concern in her eyes, and something clicked.

"Hold it. My Fanfiction... The dream..." She got to her feet. "You're Ebonyrose778! Anna Roze!" Anna took a step back. "That was real? I thought- I thought the dream was just-" The boy behind Anna frowned.

"A dream? What do you mean?" Sapphira staggered back.

"Rhys... I thought I made you up. You aren't real." She sat down in one of the pews, head in her hands. "Please tell me this is just a dream. I drank a bit too much vodka and this is the result. I'm hallucinating. Anything." Jace put a hand on her shoulder, and she whirled on him. "Don't you try to comfort me, asshole! You're the reason everything came back!" Just then, Dimitri's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sapphira? It's Nicole."

"'ello, lil sis. Say, don't you have any other kidnappings to assist in?" She could practically see her sister pout.

"It was funny."

"And it'll be doubly funny when I hang you upside down from the chandelier when I get home. Your point being?"

"Dimka's wondering where you went. I told him a boy who looks like Jace took you to his house to annoy you, and he ran out." Sapphira moaned.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

"It's a gift," she said automatically. "Wait, what?"

"Nothing, Hodskindoodles. Now go away before I hunt you down. Dimka probably thinks he's raping me."

"You know where I sleep. You won't have to hunt me down."

"So it won't be too hard to kill you, now will it?"

"Touché." The line went dead. Jace frowned as Anna gave Sapphira a hug.

"What's going on?" At that moment, Dimitri ran in.

"Someone had better tell me what's going on before this turns into Hellsing Abridged." Jace frowned.

"What's that?" Sapphira waved her hand impatiently.

"You would like it. It's all blood, horribly inappropriate jokes, and a hysterically funny vampire that kills other vampires. Oh, and cool guns. Anyways, Dimka, can you please tell Jacey-boy to stop dragging me places? This is ridiculous." Dimitri scowled.

"Jace?" Jace was examining his fingernails.

"Yes?"

"Run." He obeyed without question, but he didn't make it more than five feet before Dimitri was on top of him. "I so want to murder you, here and now." He settled for a tackle and Sapphira smiled beside herself.

"Anybody got popcorn?" As she spoke, the elevator clanged to a stop, and a girl excited. A girl with long, black hair. A flash of images went through Sapphira's brain: this girl dressing her up for a party, smiling as she saw another girl's outfit, hugging her goodbye.

"Sapphira? What are you doing here?" She shrugged and rubbed her temples.

"Ask the asshole." All eyes turned to Jace, who shrugged.

"How's about we discuss this with Magnus. There are some things I don't understand."

**Got to get off now, love you all! And maybe review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... Wassup? I'm really bored right now. I can't find the newspaper meeting, and it's lunch period in school, and I'm in the Mac lab, and I decided to be nice.**

Brandon leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, there was a loud thump, and the cold kiss of a blade against his throat. He didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Hello, Daniel." Daniel swore.

"How'd you know?"

"Who else would have called me out here in the dead of night?" Daniel nodded.

"We're ready now. We're both free of the master. We can take the Mundanes and-"

"Daniel, I'm done with all that. I've started over as a Mundane." Daniel hissed his dismay as Brandon moved away.

"What are you talking about? We- we were supposed to rule the world together!" Brandon yawned.

"Same old, same old, I suppose?"

"This isn't a game!" Daniel shoved Brandon against a tree with bone-crushing force. "If you won't help, I'll do it myself. And if I'm forced to work alone and I manage to get a hold of your little girlfriend, you can bet her death will be anything but slow. She'll have gone mad before I'm half done with her." Then he was gone. Brandon fell to the ground, and for the first time in decades, he started to cry.

o(+_+)o

Jenny awoke to someone shaking her shoulder. It was a man. He had black, spiky hair, a tall, thin body, and the strangest eyes she had ever seen. They glowed in the near-darkness, and the pupils were slits. Cat's eyes.

"Are you okay?" She nodded slowly as he went behind the tree and did something that made the ropes fall away. She almost fell, but he caught her before she hit the ground and removed her gag. "Careful there." He paused. "What are you holding?" She handed him the paper, and he frowned.

"What is it?" Anyone else would have jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice after such silence, but the man didn't move except to look at her.

"A message." He looked her up and down, obviously taking note of her pajamas and bare feet. "I'm going to give you two choices. You can come with me and find out who took you, and possibly keep him from doing the same to others, or you can go home, and rest assured that he won't come back for you." Jenny frowned.

"Who are you?" The man smiled.

"My name is Magnus Bane."

o(+_+)o

"Magnus?" Jace frowned, and Dimitri looked startled. "You found her?" Jace scowled. "You're kidding... Yes, I'm highly aware that the High Warlock of Brooklyn doesn't kid... But we can't just-... Okay." He turned to Sapphira. "Magnus wants to speak with you." She frowned and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Do you remember me?" A host of memories bombarded her mind: a party with a black-haired man, Anna lying on a bed with the same man tending to her.

"Yes. Barely."

"Excellent. Your memory is coming back. What do you remember about Victoria Nightshade?"

"She's one of my friends. She-" The image of Victoria in a red party dress flashed across her mind, followed by one with her being held by a dark-haired boy. The boy was stabbed in the back, blood spraying everywhere, but something was off. "She was at the party. The boy there..." Magnus seemed to be at high alert.

"What about him?"

"He was a vampire subjugate. But when a subjugate dies, he becomes a vampire. He's still alive. And now he doesn't have to listen to his master if he doesn't want to..." Magnus swore.

"Sapphira, what do you know about a girl named Jenny Tye?"

"Um, she's my neighbor?"

"She was kidnapped last night and tied to a tree in Central Park." Sapphira frowned.

"Is she okay?"

"She's perfectly fine. Her captor left her with a note. You'll want to come here and read it yourself. She said that directly before it happened, she was reading a story of yours. One 'Search for Believers.'" Sapphira frowned.

"Shit."

**"Shit" seems to just about sum up this story quite nicely. Review, or else I'll probs forget about the story.**


End file.
